


"It felt... Good" ('Delicious')

by RoseKnightRed



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AKA, Blood As Lube, Blood does not make good lube, Dark Stiles, Domestic, Episode 5x07 Scene Rewrite?, Fluff and Smut, I think that covers it...?, Implied Knotting, Implied/Referenced Minor Character Deaths, Implied/Referenced Murders, Kinda, M/M, Nogitsune Stiles, Pain Kink?, Self-Defense, Smut, Spoilers, Submission, Was PWP but now is mostly plot, implied mating, just no longer possessed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 02:03:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4545969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseKnightRed/pseuds/RoseKnightRed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if when Stiles and Theo took the chimera body from the roof of the hospital, they didn't take it to Scott?</p>
            </blockquote>





	"It felt... Good" ('Delicious')

**Author's Note:**

> In the spirit of 5x07 before 5x08 airs... here's this thing.
> 
> Is it dub-con if Theo wants Stiles but doesn't know about Dark Stiles or why he's reacting the way he is?  
> I guess it can be read as genuine urges or dark's influence / up to reader so yeah there's that.
> 
> Probs pretty OOC, but i dun care ❤ :)

  
Making it to Stiles's jeep hidden behind the hospital with the chimera's dead body, just before the police showed up, Theo was still flying on adrenaline.

He had had no intentions of interrupting any of the Dread Doctor's experiments, let alone kill one, but he was trying to kill Stiles. He couldn't let him kill Stiles and he was bound to try and kill Theo next.

And now Stiles knew he knew about Donavan.

Things just got a whole lot more complicated, or a whole lot easier. Or both. Complicatedly simple? Easily complicated? The thought process was ruining Theo's adrenaline buzz.

Peeking towards the driver's side as they drove away Theo noticed Stiles was experiencing his own rush. Leg bouncing, running his hand through his hair before tapping it on the steering wheel then chewing on his nails, chewing on his lips, licking his lips. _Damn Stiles had an oral fixation._  

"So where are we gonna take him?" Theo realized they needed to think this through more in a vain attempt to distract himself from Stiles's damn perfect mouth.

Stiles jumped slightly, as if forgetting Theo was even there, before regaining control of himself rather quickly, "You were the one to say lets take him. You tell me. It's got to be some we have an excuse to be if we're gonna try and find out who's steeling the bodies. But it also can't be anywhere a DEAD BODY couldn't be explained should it be discovered, or somewhere there would be no risk of discovery." As irritated and angry as Stiles sounded, he'd obviously been thinking about this much more than Theo had and raised some good points.

"What about my place?" Theo licked and bit his own lips in reaction to watching Stiles's, catching him track the movement. "I mean," Theo was quick to explain, "My parents are out of town for the week. No one will be over to notice and you can just tell people we're hanging out; which won't exactly be a lie since 'Electric Apetite' back there won't be much company or entertainment." It also meant getting alone time with Stiles. Alone time in his house. In his room. Maybe on his bed. In as little time as it would take to drive there now.

_God, they were both staring at each other's lips again._

"Okay," Stiles finally conceded after a deliberative hum.

~*~

The pair worked almost on autopilot, not even aware of how in sync they were. Stiles didn't have to ask where to park. Theo handing his keys over without thought so that Stiles could open the door while he carried the body. Stiles didn't even hesitate to know which key to use.

Stiles immediately found a tarp and positioned it across the bottom of the bathtub in the downstairs guest room's bathroom. Followed by Theo depositing the body on the tarp and wrapping it with the edges so that Stiles wouldn't have to look at it.

Following the other, not really knowing who was leading, they ended up sitting on Theo's bed staring at nothing in particular.

Theo broke Stiles out of his blessedly quiet thoughts by silently offering him a bottle of root-beer, who merely inclined his head in thanks.

Even after the time it took to get from point A (the fight on the hospital roof) to point B (here; silent on Theo's bed with a dead body downstairs waiting to get stolen) the boys were still full of adrenaline. Still itching to do something. Anything. As if waiting for the other shoe to drop.

Looking to each other for answers, a silent conversation took form. Completely ignorant to the fact they could read each other well enough not to need words.

_'How did we get here?'_ Stiles's eyes pleaded.

_'You know how,'_ Theo hoped his eyes were as gentle as he felt.

_'But why?'_ Stiles seemed conflicted and torn.

_'You know why,'_ Theo didn't know which 'why' he was asked but knew every answer would the same and knew Stiles knew. On some level, Stiles would already know; maybe everything.

Stiles looked like he didn't want to believe him, like he had long resigned himself to what he felt as well but fought regardless. But his body didn't seem to get the message. Hands buried in Theo's hair and waist pinning his own down towards the center of the bed.

Theo didn't know who made the first move. Didn't even care.

All that matter anymore was Stiles's weight on top of him.

His lips ghosting his own.

His tongue positively _owning_ him.

Theo was drowning in Stiles.

His taste.

His touch.

His smell.

Theo came to the realization that he may be the werewolf, but Stiles was the predator. One he would gladly devote himself as prey.

Lost in the knowledge of his growing addiction, Theo realized the sounds he'd heard were coming form himself. Legs spread and throat bared in a display of utter submission he emitted another almost elated cry, triggering a carnal snarl from Stiles that went straight down his spine.

Stiles traveled from his lips to the offered flesh of Theo's neck. Encouraging more sounds by alternating between worshiping the skin with gentle nuzzles and kitten licks to abusing the muscle with hard possessive bites, sucking and pulling, only for the marks to fade. What might be for the first time, Theo didn't know if he like his werewolf status. On one hand, he began to long for the marks Stiles would leave; a brand meant for no one but the two of them. On the other hand, the lack of success only spurred Stiles on more. His bites getting stronger. His demeanor becoming more violent. His nails digging into Theo's flesh as he ripped the offenting shirt away.

_Why were there still clothes anyway?_

As if reading his mind, Stiles sat up to his full height. A confidence in him pinning Theo in place as he to slowly pulled off his shirt. Theo trying to memorize each inch of flesh reviled. The welcoming patch of dark hair below his navel disappearing into those damn pants. Unmarked moon pale flesh highlighted by kissable chocolate moles. Abs that had no business being hidden after being earned from lacrosse and running with werewolves. Rose brown nipples centered on sculpted pecs. Small scars from running with the supernatural only proved his strength.

And his eyes.

Theo could have sworn his whiskey eyes had shone black.

A void he wished would consume him.

With the article discarded in who-cares direction Stiles made his decent back onto Theo with an unexpected grace. Hands scratching down his chest before holding down his thighs while he scraped his teeth up from Theo's happy trail to his sensitive nipples. Latching onto the bud with no illusions of tenderness. Distracted by the pain and arching his back, whether to get closer or further Theo didn't know, Stiles stripped him of his pants and underwear in one fluid motion.

When Theo sought out Stiles's eyes, a question in his own on where his pants went (or anticipation of what Stiles had in store), Stiles smirked and held eye contact while he leisurely unbuttoned his own pants. The tips of his knuckles dragging down Theo's abdomen as he thumbed down the zipper. Crawling up Theo's body with one hand still pinning Theo's thigh Stiles began rolling his hips in a way that peeled the shedding denim down and off, still holding eye contact.

Looking right through Theo.

Consuming him.

Theo felt his adams apple bob after failing to hold in another wanton whimper when he heard the pants land on his floor. Impossibly loud in the dead silence of the house.

"What is it Theo? Fox got your tongue?" Stiles's voice was deeper than he'd ever remembered hearing it, yet a soft teasing whisper.

All Theo could think to do was nod, while a rational part of his brain filed away a question for later, _'Isn't it_ cat _got your tongue?'_ which earned a pleases smile. Theo like that smile. Liked that he put it there. Liked that he pleased Stiles, however it was he'd pleased him. But he'd like it more if that mouth was back on him. So he tried to express as much; whining again and rolling his neck as far as he could. Gripping Stiles shoulders in an attempt to bring their bodies closer. Rolling his hips only for Stiles nails to bite into the skin on his thigh, almost breaking shin.

God he wanted Stiles to break his skin.

He didn't know why, but the idea of Stiles breaking his body, using it for his own pleasure regardless of Theo's limits, turned him on more than he'd ever thought he could be. He wanted Stiles to hurt him. To _feed_ on his pain. And Stiles knew it if the way he'd gone back to abusing his neck, collar bones, chest, was any indication.

Stiles bit and clawed his way down Theo untill reached Theo's own treasure trail. But he ignored his cock, biting both thighs hard before lifting his knees over his shoulders. Folding the wolf back to get to his hole. Stiles wasted no time to taste Theo, ripping a surprised yelp from his throat that quickly digressed into lewd mewling and incoherent babbling.

When Theo'd started to relax enough, Stiles clawed across one of the patches of skin above where his hamstrings meet his ass and biting the other, drawing blood from both. Theo's howl was cut off by Stiles taking Theo all the way down his throat and swallowing around him.

With Theo boneless and dazed beneath him, Stiles gathered blood form both wounds and directed it to Theo's hole. Making it slick, sticky, and sloppy. Unable to resist, he covered Theo's cock in blood as well and lightly licking it clean, just to cover it again and repeat the process.

Stretching him further Theo was pliant under Stiles hands, barely even fully conscious but enough to remember and enjoy himself.

Just as Theo was getting used to the intrusions Stiles bit his way back up Theo's body and lined himself up. Thrusting in before Theo could even register the change and swallowing down the howl he received. Theo tasted blood on Stiles lips. His Tongue. _His blood_. And it was delicious. As was the burn. Stiles had only prepped him enough to ease the slide, not the ache. And blood was a horrible lubricant. But, in that moment, it was the absolute best. Raw on such an inconceivable level.

Theo wasn't too sure about what happened after that. Whether he black out or simply couldn't remember. There were flashes of consciousness, maybe. But not always anything he could make sense of.

Stiles engulfed in flames. _'Blue? Grey? Red? Black? White?'_

Claws embedded in his hips.

Eyes glowing black as they bore into his own; fading into eyes with silver irises before glowing again.

Being held like he belonged. Feeling like he belonged.

Sharp fangs embedded in the sensitive meat of his neck. Strong jaws capable of killing him then and there oddly controlled, only pulling and irritating the wound enough to maintain their hold and prolong the healing.

If it even did heal.

It didn't feel like it was and Theo's wolf was enthralled with the predator it sensed claiming him.

The last thing Theo remembered or imagined was a growing pressure on, in, his rim. Catching and growing. Stuck inside once it grew to what felt like its full size.

And Theo came. Came over both of their chests as his walls prompting and milked Stiles's knot for every drop of cum he had.

~*~

When Theo came to he was sprawled across Stiles with his head tucked under his chin, nose buried in his neck. Stiles himself was almost star-fished but kept one hand on Theo's neck, right over the phantom pain from the bite. The covers, or what was left of them after an unfortunate run in with claws, were falling to the floor; werewolf heat warming them both.

He slowly disentangled himself from the sleeping human to check on the body downstairs and put on a pot of coffee, appreciating the view of Stiles asleep on his bed.

Body still dead and not stolen, Stiles asleep, and coffee started, Theo took the most relaxed shower he'd had since coming home to Beacon Hills. And, feeling oddly domestic, he went back to the kitchen to try and make breakfast.

Only to find Stiles. In the kitchen. In nothing but a pair of Theo's boxers and a muscle-shirt. Bead head. A thoughtful expression on his face. And making pancakes. They had the ingredients for pancakes?

Almost without thought, Theo went up to the teen and kissed his shoulder before resting his cheek there. Neck tilted as he waited for acknowledgement, minutely nuzzling to both gain his attention and leave more of his scent.

Stiles waited until the last pancake was off the pan and onto a plate before resting his open palm on Theo's exposed throat and rubbing his cheek on the top of Theo's head. He squeezed lightly and turned to kiss the flesh. Theo positively melted at the kiss but went boneless at a bite, Stiles directing him to a chair in time for his legs to stop working.

He was being taken care of. Theo had come to town to stir up trouble. Theo was working with the Dread Doctors. Theo had killed his sister. Theo planned to break apart the pack and basically feed Scott to the Dread Doctors. Yet here he was, in his kitchen, Stiles taking care of him, dead body down the hall, and inexplicably domestic.

What he didn't know was that the pack was already breaking. Already broken. And that Theo stirring trouble up was what Stiles was counting on. A Stiles enhanced, not changed, _unleashed_ , by a foolish nogitsune.

A Stiles Theo had submitted to and let claim him.

**Author's Note:**

> So what do y'all think?
> 
> I was so inspired last week but then my week digressed rapidly but I picked this back up and am happy with what I wrote even if I changed my mind on the ending. Maybe i'll use the alternate somewhere in _'The Guardian Is My Beacon.'_
> 
> Do you know how often I have to catch myself from typing Theo as Thoe?! XD
> 
> Yes, a muscle-shirt. it sounds better than tank-top and i _refuse_ to call them _'wife-beaters'!_
> 
> Please don't use blood for lube. Just don't... 0-o
> 
> Comments, critique, ideas, ect are always welcome! ❤


End file.
